the boy at my side
by shushufangirl
Summary: a chopsuey of stolen lines and heero's pain hahahahaha


Characters are not mine appreciate comments though  
  
The boy at my side  
Seven years. Has it been that long?  
God it hurt.  
It still does.  
To love someone so much.  
To be consumed by him.  
God it hurts.  
I loved you Duo Maxwell, I have always had.   
And always will.  
God has it been seven years?  
I remember watching the towers of metal burn on the horizon. Never again would we step into one of them. Never would we kill another innocent life. Never again would that machine take me from you. Never would I fear losing you.   
The war was over.  
It was over.  
I look at you smiling albeit longingly as your Shinigami burns.   
I take your hands in mine, and you smile at me sadly.  
And I knew that you would walk away from me the moment the fires died.   
What reason had we to stay together?  
Mission accomplished.  
Game over.  
I close my eyes, never, I would never lose you. Not now that I have found you. Not now that I had something to live for.   
So I close my eyes drew you toward me in a needing embrace.  
I hear you "eep" and I smile.  
"Duo." You look at me. "Duo, stay with me?" you look at me strangely.   
"Stay with me forever?"  
A smile cracks on your lips. "Why Heero Yuy are you asking me to marry you?"  
I nod apprehensively.   
"Does something free come with that offer?" you grin even wider.  
"You get me, all of me."  
"Not much of an offer then." You huff.  
You turn away from me, teasing me. I pull you towards me and claim your lips in a rough kiss. A little too rough I think.  
"Well if you put it that way..." you wink breathless.  
And I smile.   
When will you stop making me smile?  
I remember how you stood on the deck of the ship we were on.   
"A honeymoon cruise! " you jumped up and down when I told you.  
I woke up that morning without the most precious part of me at my side.  
Alarm welling up inside, force of habit, and then I stepped out on the deck.  
And there you were.  
Alone. I noted and frowned. Never again Duo, never would you be alone again.  
I walk behind you, drawing you in my embrace. The cold early morning gathering about us.  
"Even the sun isn't up yet." I whisper into your hair.  
"Lets go inside and try to find out how many ways we can get warm." I smile suggestively.  
You smile at me and wiggle your finger no. Then you turn towards the sea again, a sad expression on your face.  
"I wanted to wake up." I frown I did not understand.  
"If this is a dream, I want to wake up. I don't want to feel this happy then wake up and realized that it was only a dream." He shook his head slowly.  
"You are the dream, beloved. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you." I whisper.  
You turn in my embrace and placed your arms around my neck as you enveloped me in a kiss.  
I remembered the first kiss we ever shared. The first time we admitted that we had feelings for each other. I was telling you to shut up and you wouldn't. I strove toward you, grabbed your shoulders and before I knew it I was kissing you.   
And you were kissing me back.  
You were a good kisser.  
And after that, war didn't seem too grand anymore.   
And I remembered that sweet evening when I claimed you for my own.   
And ever since then, every time the others looked at you, I got jealous. Every time you were sent on a mission without me, I got jealous. Every time you slept in a different room with someone else, I got jealous.   
You were mine.  
As I was yours.   
But now, you are truly mine.   
Half of your heart, half of your smile, half of your soul, half of your life.  
But do you know, that I have given you all of mine?  
I love you beyond anything on this earth.  
"Look the sun is rising!" you smile. You turn your face toward the golden orb...leaning on the rail.  
I watch with you, forever with you.  
"Nothing else matters, eh Heero?"  
I look at you. You closed your eyes and leaned even farther.  
"Nothing else matters but the morning in my eyes, the wind in my hair, the ocean at my face and the boy at my side." You smile.   
You were beautiful.   
I look at his sleeping form. I can hear the soft sounds he makes, a lullaby for my ears alone. His disheveled hair embracing us both.  
We just made love. His scent still stains my skin.  
His voice still echoes in my head.  
And I draw him closer into my embrace.   
"Hhmm?" he smiles sleepily and buries his head on my shoulder before going back to sleep.  
Damn he was beautiful.   
Every time I looked at you, you seemed even more beautiful.   
"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." I whisper remembering our vows. "No Duo, far longer than that. Far longer."   
Two years was all we had.  
Two years I claimed your smile for my own.  
Two years.  
I remember seeing him come to our home. My 'father' telling us that it was futile to resist. That we were a liability that had to be exterminated. All of us. Me most of all.  
The earth's peace is at stake he said. I grind my teeth, a peace we have fought for! It was too risky. To have five boys still capable of piloting the most destructive machine on earth. Gundams could always be made again. All they needed was the pilot.  
He cocks the gun towards me. I created you Heero Yuy, now I will destroy you. For humanities sake, for my soul.   
I was too stunned. It was hard enough to concentrate on him, my 'father'. But having you there and knowing your safety was at stake...  
You were too damn fast for your own good.  
Your blood bathing my head and soaking my soul. I catch you in my arms after I had drove the gun down your murderer's throat.  
You look at me. You smile.  
Shit.   
Shit.  
Shit.  
I was numbed. Damn my training.   
For all of my soldier skills, I could not save you. Idiot. I'm an idiot.  
And I knew, as with a trained eye, that the wound was deep. Too deep. I knew you would not survive.  
I was seeing you die.  
"Duo?" I call. "Duo please..."  
"I know love. I know." And you kissed me. Your blood filling me inside as well.  
Damn.  
Not like this. Not now.  
But all I could do was clutch your body and stroke your hair and close my eyes as I watched you die.  
What did you know Duo?  
What was it that you told me you knew?  
Did you know that the old man was crazy?   
Did you know that Quatre cried as they lowered you beneath the soil?   
Did you know that Hilde loved you? She confessed to me.  
Did you know that Relena hated you? Heh, that would have made you laugh.   
Did you know that your laugh was one of a kind? There was nothing close to it.  
Did you know that the sunsets had the violet of your eyes?  
Did you know that you broke my fucking heart you idiot?  
Did you know that it is possible to die more than once?  
I have died so many times; I can't feel it anymore. Every morning that I wake up without you by my side, I die.  
Life is just a succession of deaths.  
That's your specialty right? Then why haven't you come to me? Why haven't you taken me away? Please take me away. Please...  
Every moment I know you won't be there I die. Every fucking moment.  
Damn.  
Seven years huh?   
Nothing matters now but the morning in my eyes, the wind in my hair, the ocean in my face and the boy at my side.   
But you're not here.  
  
End  
  
Ok I stole some lines from a play I saw in school. Damn that play was good! It was Jo of Entablado. Man I loved that play.   
the succession of deaths bit, i got from neil gaiman  
  
  
  
  



End file.
